gonebooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear
Four months have passed since the events of the previous novel. Pete is experimenting with his current existence by tampering with 'avatars' within his 'new game', actually the inhabitants of the FAYZ. This results in gruesome deaths as he changes their DNA clumsily, and one of his victims is Taylor. At Lake Tramonto Sam decides to get the missiles he left in Perido Beach, but discovers that someone has already taken them. While looking for the missiles he sees that the FAYZ wall is turning black. Astrid, who is currently living in the woods, also sees the changed barrier and returns to Lake Tramonto to see sam and inform him about the barrier. Outside the FAYZ, nurse Connie Temple learns that the military has been testing the strength of the barrier by hitting it with x-rays and examining how much is reflected back. The FAYZ wall has reflected 100% of the x-rays since the start of the testing but is now only reflecting 98.4. Mary Terrafino and Francis, who 'poofed', are revealed to have been taken outside of the FAYZ and hideously mutilated by the event, they eventually die whilst on life support. In Perdido Beach Caine punishes Cigar, one of the Quinn's fishermen, for killing a boy named Jaden. His punishment is 6 hours with the now insane Penny. Penny's visions eventually cause Cigar to claw his own eyes out. Lana heals him but his vision does not work properly and his eyes only reach the size of marbles. Quinn is very upset about this and retaliates by refusing to fish until Penny is forced to leave Perdido Beach. Drake/Brittney has returned with the task of bringing Diana and her unborn baby to the Gaiaphage, so that it may use the baby as a body. Upon realizing that the FAYZ will go dark, Sam decides to send a message to Caine offering to give light to Perdido Beach. However, the messenger Mohamed sees Drake and his coyotes killing Howard and returns to the lake. Realizing that they will all die if Sam does not give them his Sammy suns, Astrid goes out on her own to send the message to Caine. Darkness fills the FAYZ. Believing there to be no hope, Albert decides to leave for San Francisco de Sales Island with the missiles. Penny cements Caine's hands together and calls herself Queen of Perdido Beach, dragging Caine through the streets. The residents of Perdido Beach want Caine back as King due to the dire circumstances, and drive Penny out of town where she reunites with Drake, who has captured Diana and is heading for the mineshaft. Quinn is placed in temporary command of the town. Brianna, Jack, Dekka and Orc all fail to find or stop Drake reaching the Gaiaphage, and Jack is badly injured as a result of his attempt. In the Gaiaphages lair, Diana gives birth to her baby, who the Gaiaphage then inhabits. Drake, Diana, Penny and the Gaiaphage (who is known as Gaia in the baby form) head to the wall through Perdido Beach. Astrid meets Cigar who (with his new eyes) can see little Pete and the pair accidently walk into a field of zekes. Cigar gets eaten but astrid makes it out alive and talks to Pete, who connects with her mind. Pete reveals that the barrier is turning black because it is dying and that it and the Gaiaphage are connected. He realises that without his body, he does not have the power to bring down the wall and that he used the Gaiaphage's power to first create it. Sam finds Astrid and they head to Perido beach where they free Caine and get Quinn. Sam, Caine, and Quinn head toward Drake, Penny, Diana, and the Gaiaphage. Outside, the military plans to try and destroy the barrier using a nuclear bomb underground. Sergeant Darius Ashton reveals this to his girlfriend Connie Temple (Sam's mother) and she tells the public. After much protesting, the military decides to stop the detonation, but an unseen force causes the countdown to continue. During the battle, Penny is killed by Caine and Sam fires and hits Gaia. Instantly sunlight returns to the FAYZ as the wall turns transparent. As the world looks in, Sam once again fires on Gaia who burns but is seemingly unhurt. She, along with Diana and Drake, flee the scene. As communication through signs starts between the FAYZ and parents, Sam and the others feel despair as parents ask where dead children are. Astrid feels distant from her family, and eventually realises it is because she is no longer 'theirs', and that Sam and Astrid now belong to each other, and the FAYZ belongs to them too.